ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kemur Man
Is an alien that first appeared in episode 19 of Ultra Q. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.9 ~ 30m, 55m (Ultraman) *Weight: 40 kg ~ 15,000 t, 16,000 t (Ultraman) *Origin: Kemur star History Ultra Q Kemur Man was from a highly advanced species of aliens that survived as a possible next evolutionary step for humankind. Although his longevity and physical capabilities surpassed a normal human's his body was slowly began to wither by the physical toll and decided to travel back in time to find suitable humans to keep himself alive. Arriving from his distant alien world from the year 2020, Kemur Man came to Earth, kidnapping innocent lives be using goo that gave the illusion of erasing them, when it turned them into X-channel light waves he could absorb, and before long the invader was soon discovered. A long chase ensued, but the alien was able to effortlessly outrun a police car! He then took on a new disguise and continued on with his mission until it was again confronted. This time a small force was put up against it, forcing it to try and escape up a ferries wheel. Another round was shot into its body, making it drop to the unforgiving ground. Soon after slamming into the concrete, Kemur Man began to grow larger, turning into a giant! Enraged, the alien lifted up the ferries wheel and smashed it into a nearby building. The soldiers around him opened fire, but nothing could stop him. As all looked grim, X-channel light rays were fired at it from the Tokyo Tower. The light rays severely wounded the invader, making him collapse. As the world celebrated, the Kemur Man being sprayed itself with his own goo, teleporting his entire body elsewhere and safely returning his victims to normal. Trivia *Kemur Man would inspire the alien Rekyum Man. *His appearence in Ultra Q was referenced by Alien Valkie in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 8 in reference to his appearence in Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Kemur Man reappeared in Ultraman as Kemur Man II. Years ago, the first Kemur Man was stopped. Now, as the age of Ultraman was at its strongest, the deadly Alien Mephilas resurrected the creature. The giant was summoned to Tokyo along with the resurrected Alien Baltan II and Alien Zarab II. The three stood their ground before the Science Patrol, awaiting their orders. Those orders, however, never came. Alien Mephilas was not a fan of violent tactics and made his three resurrected minions vanish into thin air. Trivia *This series is Kemur II's first appearance in color. *Kemur II's costume is new but the head is the original. *Kemur II's head was reused to make Alien Zetton. Ultraman Ginga A Kemur Man Spark Doll was given to a maniacal biker by Alien Valkie for him to get revenge on Misuzu. Upon seeking out his prey, the biker transformed into Kemur Man before her and chased the terrified girl through an empty school building. Eventually losing her pursuant, Misuzu was granted a brief respite when she bumps into a cop on patrol. However, Kemur Man re-appeared behind the unsuspecting policeman, coating him with his teleporting goo. As Kemur Man closed in on Misuzu, he was ambushed by Hikaru with a soccer ball to the head. Frustrated, the alien engaged Hikaru Raido in a one-sided brawl, with Ginga 's host getting brutalized by Kemur Man. Upon seeing how Hikaru was in trouble and remembering how he had always been there for her, Misuzu mustered all her courage and assaulted Kemur Man with a mop, subsequently landing a low blow to his crotch that caused the alien to writhe around in agony. Annoyed and angered beyond his limits, Kemur Man finally grew into his giant form. With Ultraman Taro's timely arrival, Hikaru quickly ultra-lived into Thunder Darambia to engage his now colossal foe. However, the Synthetic Monster was no match for Kemur Man's superior agility as his electrical attacks fail to connect. Getting cocky from it, Kemur Man exploited his speed advantage and ridiculed Thunder Darambia by farting into its face and stuffing a tree into its mouth. Deciding to put an end to Kemur Man's crazy antics, Hikaru ultra-lived into Ginga. The tables immediately turned against the alien's favor as Ginga's speed far outclassed his own. After being kicked back and forth repeatedly by the warrior of light, Kemur Man was forcefully launched into space. Ginga then took to the skies and exited into space, changing into his Fireball Mode as he charged towards the frantic alien. Despite it's comical attempt to swim away, Kemur Man was ultimately caught by the hero's Ginga Fireball finisher. Reverting back into a Spark Doll, the alien fell back to Earth, landing near his traumatized and burnt biker host. Kemur Man also appeared in the following episode, when his Spark Doll was saved by Taro after Hikaru's room was set on fire by Yuuka, King Pandon 's Spark Doll host. With only one Spark Doll at his disposal, Hikaru ultra-lived into Kemur Man and headed straight for his burning room. When Yuuka transformed into King Pandon, Kemur Man rose to the fight but failed to put up much of a resistance, being completely overpowered by King Pandon's fiery blasts. Weak and battered, he was then stomped on mercilessly until Hikaru ultra-lived into Ginga and turned the fight against the Twin-Headed Flame Beast. He soon reappears in episode 5 as a means for Hikaru to get into Jean-Nine 's cockpit by coating himself with its teleporting goo. He is soon called back when the giant is called away. In episode 7, him along with many diffrent monsters are seen chering for Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Kemur returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *The suit from Ultra Zone was reused for Kemur Man's appearance in this series. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: When on Earth, Kemur Man can disguise himself as a human to blend in with society. *Super Speed: Kemur Man can gallop at blinding speeds. *Size Change: When needed, Kemur Man can change its size from that of a man to that of a giant. *Teleporting Goo: Kemur Man can emit a strand of goo from the tube on its head. Once touching living tissue, it can teleport the subject into his own body. In Ultraman Ginga it is stated this goo teleports people to another dimension and it is shown to be highly flammable and corrosive. This goo can also be used to teleport himself. Kemur Man Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Kemur Man Size Change.png|Size Change Kemur Man Teleporting Goo.png|Teleporting Goo Spark Doll Kemur-Jin became a''' Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Valky to give to evil-hearted humans to seed chaos. This Spark Doll has been used on three occasions by two people: *In Episode 2, Kemur-Jin was DarkLived by a mad biker to catch Misuzu Isurugi, and later battled (and won against) Neo Thunder Darambia but after Hikaru Raido became Ultraman Ginga, Kemur-Jin was beaten by Ginga's '''Ginga Fireball. *In Episode 3, Hikaru UltraLived into Kemur-Jin to extinguish the fire in his bedroom and to combat King Pandon, but lost and was swapped out for Ultraman Ginga. *In Episode 5, Hikaru UltraLived into Kemur-Jin again to enter Jean Killer's cockpit, but after exposure to high voltage, Kemur-Jin reverted into a Spark Doll. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Kemur-Jin's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Other media Ultra Super Fight Kemur Man reappears in a compilation of comedic fights inspired by Ultra Fight, he is seen driving a car with his tobacco to avoid being caught by Ultraman giving him a car ticket Ultra Zone Kemur Man makes a return after almost 45 years in episode 7 of the variety show Ultra Zone, where he stops a robber from stealing a girl's purse. He even turns giant next to the modern ferries wheel he attacked in his original appearance. New Ultraman Retsuden Kemur Man reappears as one of the hosts of New Ultraman Retsuden in the "Kaiju Theature" section. *In Episode 8, Alien Valkie talks about Kemur Man's past in Ultra Q *In Episode 15, he talks about the monster he researched on: Kanegon *In Episode 37, he, along with Black King and Ragon, took on Chaos Ultraman and Chaosroids T and U. Kemur Man quickly disposed Chaosroid T with his goo attack. Gallery Kemur-0.jpg Kemur-1.jpg Kemur_in_super_fight.png Kemur-2.jpg Kemur-3.jpg Kemur-4.jpg|Kemur man, M1 and Ragon in Ultra Zone Painting2.png|A Kemur Man Artwork 1688782 534947106625152 667130221 n.jpg Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju